gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Riot
The Brute Police Riot is a law enforcement armoured vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is used by NOOSE and is called out once the player has reached a four-star wanted level. Design The Police Riot is mainly based on the Lenco Bear, with smaller elements of smaller off-road based armored trucks, such the stepsides and the side bars. It's also based, on a lesser extend, to the 1989-2001 International 4700 Series, due to the height. In-game, the design is similar to that of the GTA IV Enforcer, but comes with a square-shaped hood. It possesses standard "wig-wag" police lights, red and blue, though they are unique and do not appear on any other vehicle. The truck retains the box style design, similar to that of the Enforcer. The rear features 2 small holes that seem to possess the use of riot gear like tear gas, which cannot be functioned. Since the Police Riot is a NOOSE transport vehicle, it has the NOOSE seal, and "National Office Of Security Enforcement," as well as the initials "LSPD" on its sides. Because of its use as a law-enforcement vehicle, the Police Riot features bullet-proof armor and netting, the side windows are also shatter-proof, but not completely bullet-proof. It is likely the successor of GTA IV's Enforcer, since both are used by the NOOSE, both share almost the same design and are manufactured by Brute. They also share the same engine sounds, top speeds, acceleration times, and chassis design. Also, a glitch involving wheel textures or their inserts exists on both of the trucks, implying it was simply copied over to GTA V. Performance GTA V The Police Riot possesses an average top speed for a truck, being around the 105 mph mark, and has very good acceleration, coping with its weight and drag. Braking is acceptable, while needed to make quick arrests and blockades. The truck seems to be powered by a large V8, and carries a simple RWD layout. Since it weighs several tons, performance is abysmal. While it can achieve top speeds similar to average sedans, its acceleration is poor, and it can take up to 10 seconds to reach an average speed. The wide wheelbase provides good lateral stability, although it doesn't take corners fast enough to truly test this. The only real advantages for the Police Riot are its mass and overall power, being tough enough to withstand heavy gunfire and many head-on collisions. The Police Riot is double-wheeled at the rear, to help hold its large capabilities of weight. It can withstand most gunfire for sustained periods and even a sticky bomb won't destroy it unless it is in contact or directly underneath the vehicle. Molotovs and gasoline are ineffective against it. Only multiple grenades can deal any damage. RPG shots and tank shells can instantly destroy it, however. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Gallery PoliceRiot-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Riot Police.jpg|The Police Riot on the Rockstar Games Social Club. PoliceRiot-GTAV-Van.jpg|Front view of a Police Riot with lights on. Police Riot GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view of the Police Riot Mission Appearances GTA V * NOOSE team responds to a bank robbery during The Paleto Score and arrives in 2 Police Riots. GTA Online * Several will respond during The Pacific Standard Job, only if civilians are killed during the siege. Locations GTA V *Spawns in roadblocks at a 4 and 5 star wanted level. When using explosives in the chase, these will appear often. Also appears frequently when flying an aircraft. GTA Online * Spawns at the Vespucci Police Station, Davis Sheriff's Station, Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station and the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office (as of Patch 1.17). * Can be found forming road blocks when at a 4 or 5 star wanted level. Video Trivia *Despite what its name suggests, the Police Riot only forms roadblocks. It will not deploy any NOOSE officers from the rear of the truck and only has one NOOSE driver and a passenger (passengers can also hang off of the side). In The Paleto Score and The Pacific Standard Job (if hostages are killed), an exception to this is made. The LSPD NOOSE teams use the FIB Granger instead for unknown reasons. **In The Paleto Score, dialogue reveals that they are the Bomb Squad. This seems to be the reason why they appear often when explosives are used in normal gameplay. *The Police Riot is one of the strongest vehicles in the game, but like most vehicles, will falter when shot at with explosives, specifically, the Rhino's main gun or the P-996 Lazer's heavy weaponry. *Although it is quite heavy, ramming the rear of certain cars while traveling at high speed with this van may cause the front of the vehicle to skid over the rear of the car that the player rammed, and even send the same flying into the air. This may be a glitch, and has yet to be fixed. *There is a strange glitch wherein if a player saves a Police Riot, goes far away, returns, and then enters it, Body Armor will be awarded again. This will be a free supply of Body Armor if the player does this repeatedly. Technically, it can be done with similar vehicles (i.e. the Ambulance). *It is marked as both LSPD and NOOSE, so it is hard to tell which law enforcement agency it belongs to. It is likely a Los Santos division of NOOSE, as it bears some resemblance to the 3D Universe Enforcers (all labeled SWAT, but with different divisions, such LCPD, VCPD, and SAPD). * Like the Securicar, it is Sticky Bomb proof to a certain extent. * Unlike other law enforcement vehicles in GTA V, the Police Riot utilizes a truck horn instead of the traditional police horn. ** In the enhanced version, the truck now features multiple different horns, the horn available is randomized on each Police Riot. * In the enhanced version, the twin-wheels at the rear of the truck found in previous-gen versions of the game were placed with singular wheels. Navigation de:Polizei-Riot (V) es:Antidisturbios de la policía Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:NOOSE Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class